


Eddie my Love

by Tigerlily26



Series: ReddieWeek2020 [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rated T for Trashmouth, ReddieWeek2020, Stanley Uris Lives, Swearing, The Kissing Bridge (IT), The Quarry (IT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily26/pseuds/Tigerlily26
Summary: Prompt for ReddieWeek2020 Day 1- Kissing Bridge/QuarryTitle taken from Eddie my Love by the ChordettesAll seven losers stood on the street and watched as Neibolt turned to rubble, gone for good, and no longer able to have a hold over them. The house was dead, as was the monster that lurked below it, but the losers were alive, alive and free to move on with their lives.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: ReddieWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904485
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83
Collections: Reddie Week 2020





	Eddie my Love

All seven losers stood on the street and watched as Neibolt turned to rubble, gone for good, and no longer able to have a hold over them. The house was dead, as was the monster that lurked below it, but the losers were alive, alive and free to move on with their lives. So why did Richie feel like he was stuck? The feeling didn’t go away with the house, it stayed with him even as they all began walking the familiar path that led them to the quarry where they had spent so much time so long ago. 

The quarry looked just as they had all remembered it, it stayed the same even though so much had changed. The slight breeze, the sky, the way the light caught the water as though inviting them in, as though trying to make them all remember that everything was fine now. Was it though?

“So who’s gonna jump first?” Ben broke the silence as he looked over the edge at the water below. For a few moments no one spoke, they just looked at one another before Bev broke the silence.

“Guess I will.” Before anyone could blink she threw herself off the cliff with a woop, hair lighting up a vicious red as it caught the sun before she fell out of sight. After a second her cheers were cut off by a splash.

Ben looked back at the others before shrugging and following her off the edge. Mike and Bill quickly followed. Apparently the excitement was contagious, as Stan actually smiled at the other two before he jumped.

“And then there were two,” Eddie’s voice was barely above a whisper causing the joke to fall flat.

Richie looked over at him after he spoke, trying to figure out what was going through his mind, his expression however remanded blank.

“Ya sure you should be jumping into the water with that cut on your face?” he asked.

Eddie looked at him. “Are you sure you should be jumping in with cracked glasses on your face?” he retorted.

_ Warm blood splattered across his face seeping into the cracked lenses. _

“It’ll be fine Eds,” his tone was dry and dead.

“Remember when you tried to convince me that there were sharks in the water?” Eddie offered a reassuring smile. “I told you sharks lived in salt water, and then you went off about how sometimes flooding or storms could force the sharks into nearby fresh water sources. Didn’t help that it had poured buckets a week before.” Eddie tried to meet his eyes but Richie stared down at his feet.

“You wouldn’t go in by yourself for a month after that, you always took me with you. You said if you were eaten by a shark then I was going down with you,” he said emotionlessly .

“ _ Hey Richie I… I think I killed it.” _

“Yea,” Eddie said smiling to himself. “Maybe I better drag you with me again, better safe than sorry.” Eddie extended his hand to Richie, an invitation. After a moment he took it and Eddie walked them to the edge and looked down at the others waiting for them. “Ready?”

“...Yea,” Richie responded, and they jumped, one hand clutching his glasses and the other holding tightly to Eddie’s hand.

~*~

“Careful Eds, you’ll wanna watch out for sharks. Who knows what may be lurking in the murky waters of this here quarry,” Richie teased from the side where he was watching Eddie wade into the chill waters.

“What the fuck!? Why would there be sharks in here? Don’t they live in, oh I don’t know, THE FUCKING OCEAN” Eddie yelled back, turning to look at Richie while also stopping his descent into the water.

Richie smiled and put on the voice of a fisherman he had heard when he was dragged to the store with his mom a few weeks prior. “Wells you sees when there gets a heavy fallin and a bad floodin, them nasty man eating sharks gets thrown into them local rivers, and maybe even them local quarries,” he said.

“What the fuck Richie!?” Eddie yelled back as he scrambled out of the water. “Is that true!?” Richie just shrugged and laughed in response before Eddie walked over and dragged him in with him. “If theres fucking sharks in here I’m making sure they eat you first while I get away.”

“But Eds we both know they wouldn’t go after me, you’re too cute to not be gobbled up first,” Richie had laughed until Eddie pushed him over starting an hour long water fight.

~*~

When they crashed into the freezing water Eddie’s hand slipped from Richies grip, leaving him alone below the surface, before he swam to the top. When he pushed his head to the surface he could see the cheering smiling faces of the other losers scattered around him. He couldn’t bring himself to share their smiles.

_ “I think it did it I-” _

“Can’t believe Stan jumped before you two,” Bill mocked

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean  _ Billy _ ?” Stan yelled back, as he began making his way over to where Bill was, splashing up water as he went. As everyone was focused on the commotion Richie began to slip back from the group, slowly nudging towards the shore.

“Rich… are you okay?” Eddie asked as he swam over to where Richie was attempting to make his escape. “Are you crying? What's wrong?” Richie hadn’t noticed he was crying until Eddie had spoken to him with his voice impossibly soft.

_ “Richie…” _

“I… Eds,” he couldn’t hold it together anymore and he burst out into sobs.

“Hey Richie you’re okay, we’re all okay,” Eddie soothed as he pulled him into a hug.

“Th-the deadlights,” he managed to get out through his sobs before he buried his face in the crook of Eddie’s neck.

“The… Richie what did you see in the deadlights?” he asked keeping his voice low, for some reason he felt this was more personal than it sounded. Richie lifted his face to look Eddie in the eyes, his hands shifting to clasp the other man's shoulders.

“Eds I… I saw you die. I felt you die. That fucker impaled you right in front of me and you died,” Richie practically choked out the last sentence as his tears continued with a vengeance.

“Richie… it’s fine, it doesn’t matter because I’m okay and we’re all safe.”

“But it does fucking matter,” Richie responded surprisingly harshly.

“Why?” Eddie asked.

“Because I felt you die. Because I couldn’t fucking save you. Because I had to leave you,” he choked out. He was shaking at this point.

_ “Honey he’s gone.” _

“But I’m not fucking dead, and I’m not stuck under the house so why does it matter!?” he could feel his voice rising.

“Because I-” he looked at Eddie then glanced at the other losers, who were all focused on where the two of them were standing. “-I… Eds can… can I show you something?” he asked, looking as though he may break at any moment. All Eddie could do was nod and let himself be led out of the quarry, it wasn’t like Richie to get worked up over something, let alone cry, so whatever this was it meant something.

“Should we follow them?” Bev asked.

“No, let them go.” Stan responded

~*~

“Rich where are we going?” Eddie asked as Richie continued to lead him through the streets.

“You’ll see,” he responded. His eyes cast downward.

After a few more minutes they arrived at a familiar bridge, one carved full of names, initials, and words of hate.

“Why are we at the kissing bridge?” Richie didn’t respond; he did continue to lead Eddie down a ways before stopping. Finally he turned and looked at Eddie, and he looked scared, and nervous, and that scared him right back. “Richie…”

“Me seeing you die matters to me because of this,” he gestured to the bridge railing, specifically an older looking carving that read  **R+E** . Eddie looked for a moment before turning back to Richie who was doing jazz hands.

“I… I don’t understand,” he did, but he needed to hear it from Richie.

“Eds, I carved that almost 30 years ago during that summer, because I was in love with you. Am, am still in love with you. I could never bring myself to settle down with anyone because it always felt like something was missing, none of them ever yelled at me because my shoes were covered in dirt. None of them ever lectured me about my health. None of them ever cleaned and bandaged my knees. None of them were you. So me seeing and feeling you die matters because if it had actually happened I would’ve died, the clown would’ve killed me along with you Eds,” his voice was soft and full of meaning before the tears came back and choked him up. Eddie was frozen with shock and just stood there looking at Richie like he was the clown himself.

“Eds are you gonna- oh shit,” Richie had begun to speak but stopped abruptly as Eddie burst out into violent sobs. “Eddie are you okay,” he asked cautiously. The only response he got was Eddie grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and smashing their lips together. Richie tensed for a moment before settling one hand of Eddie's waist and bringing the other to cup his uninjured cheek. When it ended all Richie would do was sob with relief and bury his face in Eddie’s shoulder. “I love you so fucking much that it hurts.” Suddenly Eddie pushed Richie up so he could look him in the eyes, his hands clamped almost painfully tight on Richie’s arms.

“You dipshit, I’m going to have to get a divorce now because of you. Shit I’m going to have to find a new place to live. No you know what, your fault, so I’m staying with you. You better have a clean house or so help me,” Eddie may have been talking a mile a minute but there was no heat behind the words. All Richie could do was laugh and pull Eddie in for another kiss.

“Babe for you I’d hire a live in cleaning service,” he said smiling.

“Oh and in case it wasn’t obvious I love you too,” he said as he reached up to pull Richie into yet another kiss.

“Your mom would’ve shit a brick if she saw us right now.”

“Aaannnd you ruined it, come on, let’s go before the others start a search and rescue,” he said jokingly. All Richie could do was smile and take the hand Eddie offered him as they made their way to the start of the rest of their lives, free to do what they wanted.

_ But he knew well enough. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, leave comments if you so desire cause I really enjoy reading them
> 
> I'm really excited to be doing the Reddie prompts so I hope you enjoyed
> 
> Say hi to me on tumblr at derpyanimatesstuff


End file.
